StudentTeacher Attraction
by Ally08 FTC
Summary: It's Elena Gilbert's first year at Mystic Falls High School. When she walks into her history class she sees how hot the teacher Damon Salvatore is and wants him. Damon looks up from his papers and sees the sexiest women he's ever layed eyes on. Can they keep a teacher-student relationship? Smutt enuses. Rated M! One-Shot..for now.Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1-New Town,New School,New Lover

Student/Teacher Attraction

Hey guys this is my first Fan-Fic so please leave a quick review with tips for making my work better.

Also i think this 'One-Shot' could turn into a story will multiple One Shots with the same teacher student smut, leave me a review and let me know if thats a good idea.

Disclaimer- **I do not own Damon, or Elena **(If i did they would be getting it on every other episode)

Enjoy!

As Elena walked through the entrance of her new school all she could think of was making this a good new fresh start..thats what she needed

(FlashBack) "I'm sorry Elena, there was nothing we could do to save them they're gone." said

Those few words had changed Elena's life. But, she hoped with a new school, and school year she could maybe try and get over all the gloom her life had become. Maybe moving to Mystic Falls with her aunt and uncle was for the best. She hoped.

Elena looked down at the schedule her guidance counsler gave her, and noticed there was only four 50 minute classes to the school day. Easy. Once she had memorized her schedule-

**_English-Franz_**

_**Science-Phillips**_

_**LUNCH**_

_**Math-Saltzman**_

_**History-Salvatore**_

Great her four basic classes easy enough.

So far the first three classes had gone by without too many hiccups, now time for her last class, History with Damon Salvatore. 'Ohh sexy name for a teacher' the thought made Elena giggle as she walked into the class.

It was only his second year of teaching. He'd been one of the lucky ones in this economy to get a teaching job straight out of college. Damon looked up from the list of students to see the most beautiful girl he had ever layed eyes on walk through the threshold of his classroom. His eyes weren't the only thing that took notice of her though, he could feel his dick twitch in hes pants. Yes that's how hot she was in her low cut v-neck red t-shirt, and mid-thigh length black skirt. But, since he only had a minute before the bell would ring and he's stand up to introduce himself in front of the class he had to cool his thought. He so did not nead a raging hard on for all the girls in class to see on the first day of class. Though he loved the thought of Elena seeing it. No. No. No. He was this sexy cuties teacher he shouldn't think like that. With the thought of softening his hardened length he started looking aroung the room to see there were no empty seats in the class. He purposely ignored her eyes on him, not wanting to make eye contact at the moment.

Her giggles shortly stopped when she saw what the sexily named history teacher looked like. 'His name isn't the only sexy part about him.' she thought. She only saw his upper body, but what an upper body he had. He was wearing a crisp light gray t-shirt with a slight v-neck. That shirt seemed to hug every muscle in his arms, and torso. He had the darkest messiest raven black hair she'd ever seen on a man let alone a teacher. Then abruptly he looked up from his paper, and she caught a glimpse of the prettiest ees she had ever seen. Before he caught her staring at him she put her head down and walked to the closest desk which happened to be right in the front.

As much as he didn't want to look at her he couldn't help but allow his eyes to travel from her beautiful brown hair & eyes, to the top of her perky breasts spilling out of her blood red shirt, down to her sexy toned tan legs, before making the trip back up to her face. He blushed when he made eye contact with her, and knew she saw him look at her. He was deeply embarrased with himself until he noticed that she was eating him up with her eyes just like he had done to her.

'Fuck i dont even know her name, yet i know i must have her, this is going to be a long school year.'

There were five minutes left of class and she was a bout ready to explode. She had no clue how she could be so turned on by just having him look at her in the sexiest way ever, but that was 45 minutes ago. She had decided that after these five minutes of class, when all the other students had left the room and gone to their lockers, that she would walk up to him in sway in her hips and sex in her eyes. She would personally introduce herself to that sex-god of a man. She had it all planned out she'd say-

"Hi my name is Elena Gilbert. I just moved here a few weeks ago, and I have yet to get a tour of this huge school, and you seem nice enough...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing signalling the end of the school day. Once all the students packed up and left she slowly bent down to pick up her books, making sure her ass was sticking out towards . She then proceeded to make her way to him, excited bout this newly found sexual confidence she had.

"Damn, she has a nice ass i'd like to bend her over my desk and fuck her 'till she cant walk straight."

He looked up and saw her eyes go wide, then turn a lusty dark brown as he realized he said that very sexually charged sentence out loud.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry about that. That was totally inappropriate for a teacher to say to his student." he said blushing

"Don't be sorry for speaking your mind, your a man take what you want, bend me over and fuck me senseless if thats what you want.. ."

The way she said ' ' had him yet again hardening in his pants.

She took notice of his hard on and added, "I've been a naughty girl doing things to make you think such hot things about me." she said huskily tsking a step forward so she was now face to face with Damon. Elena didn't care how fucked up it was to be talking and feeling this way about her **teacher**.

With those intense hot fucking words coming out of that innocent beautiful pouting mouth he couldn't resist touching her. He quickly grasped her hips molding her to his rock hard body, and letting his lips cascade upon hers. When their lips touched her velvety soft lips opened in surprise,and he snuck his tongue inside and couldnt help but think what it would be like to hsve his dick inside her wet soft mouth. That thought had him hardening further.

It took Elena a few seconds to recover from his sudden attack before she really got into the kiss, she was not pulling his hair moving his head to deepen the kiss further. Their tongues dueling for ultimate dominance.

Damon pulled back all to soon leaving Elena whimpering. She was scared that he had changed his mind about fucking her, but when he quickly brushed everything off his desk she knew they were still on, and she was happy. He reconnected their lips and picked Elena up by her ass and gently set her on his desk, spreading her legs so he could stand in between them to take off her black lace thong. Then Damon realized that he didn't have a condom..

"Wait, shit I don't have a condom." Damon said pissed off

"Don't worry i'm on the pill, being 18 and all I thought it may come in handy." she replied happily

'Well that solves two of my problems.' Damon thought(age&protection)

"Good thing your wearing a skirt baby. Easy access. You must've known you were run into 'Sexy Teacher Damon Salvatore." he said cockily

"Just fuck me." Elena replied needily

"Yes Mam!"

And with that he ran his pointer finger down her slit moaning when he truly felt how wet and ready she was for him. But he know he had an above average size dick and he didnt want to hurt her. Though after a few moments of finger fuvking her he was desperate to relieve himself of his pants. He undid his buckle and pushed his pants to his ankles not bothering to step out of them knowing this had to be done fast so no one walked in. his cock sprain up to attention agaisnt his belly.

"Fuck that's going to feel soo good inside me." Elena moaned.

With that he then bunched up her skirt past her hips, while she wrapped her arms and legs around him, and then he dove into her. They both screamed at the sudden penetration. He pulled almost all the way out before plunging into her time and time again. She was so tight and wet around his thick long dick it was amazing how good it felt to be joined together. They both thought how perfect they fity together.

Damon covered Elena's mouth with his own trying to hide their mutual moans not wanting someone coming in and checking out what all the screaming was. There hips were meeting in a frenzy, both trying to cum as quick as possible before someone walked in. Damon felt Elena's pussy walls tightening around his length telling him she was close, at the smae time he felt his balls expertyly moved one of her legs over his shoulder, ultimately thrusting in even deeper hitting her G-spot making her body quiver. She moaned into his mouth when she came hard, and with two more fast deep thrusts he came spilling his hot seed deep inside her womanhood.

They were both sweating and breathing hard as they fixed their clothes to look presentable. closed and locked the door behind them as they walked out into the dark school hallway. Elena who was limping slightly said-

"See you tomorrow "

She then started walking away before she turned back and added-

"Thanks for the umm, warm welcoming." she then winked and walked out the school's front door.

Damon looked down seeing him getting a hard on once again from that evil sexy ass little minx.

'This is going to be one hell of a year' he thought to himself.

Thanks for reading please review and let me know if i shouyld make it a story! Hope you enjoyed

333

-Allysia


	2. Chapter 2- Covert affair-Suppy Closet

Student/Teacher Attraction

Chapter 2- Covert Affair Supply Closet

This was requested by _Danni1989_

I am going to do what she does with her story of One-Shots called 'How Do You Want It?'

Which is- Each chapter I do is going to be based on a request that someone sent me. So whatever you want this Student/Teacher 'Couple' to do just leave a review or message me and I will make a One-Shot with what you requested!

Hope this was kind of what you had in mind Danni1989.(:

Elena Gilbert arrived to school an hour earlier than usual. When her aunt asked why she was leaving so early, Elena replied something along the lines of,

"We have a quiz friday, and is going to help me study. It's worth 20 percent of our grade."

That wasn't too big of a lie was going to help her, just not with a quiz, but with the growing ache between her thighs.

Making sure no one was around she opened the door to the supply closet and shut it quickly behind her. She was immedietly picked up by her ass and shoved against the door. She responded to this rough treatment by wrapping her lean legs around his waist, a thing she had grown accustomed to in their frequent rendezvous. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a searing kiss to let him know just how much she had missed him throughout the weekend. Has soon as she pulled back from the kiss to catch her breath she could feel his hot wet kisses trailing down her neck, while she started grinding her core into his growning erection.

"Fuck I need to touch you!" Damon growled

He reached in between their bodies to remove her panties, but when his eager fingers made contact with her slick hot core he pulled back saying,

"Going Commando baby?"

"I thought it may come in handy." Elena replied smoothly

With that Damon started teasing her clit with his thumb and proceeded pumping two fingers in and out of her to get her warmed up for him.

"Let me down I want to free you from your pants baby." said Elena

Once on her feet she kissed Damon quickly but hotly before moving her wet kisses down his neck and back up stopping by his ear whispering,

"I'm going to suck you as if you were my favorite lolipop!"

When she felt him shiver under her words she got down on her knees, and slowly undid his buckle and pants. All the while staring into his eyes passionatly. When his bottom half was completely bare, and his dick was sticking up gloriously she placed a kiss on the head of his thick swollen member. She knew she had to make this quick. She enveloped his dick with her soft lips and mouth making a wet tight cavern. Making him groan in pleasure. With one hand she started slowly stroking the base of his dick that didn't fit into her mouth, the other hand was gently fondling his ball sack.

"If you keep doing that I wont be able to fuck you" Damon managed to warn in between moans

Elena stopped sucking, stood up and removed her skirt saying,

"Well if you put it that way.."

Yet again Damon picked her up by the ass and pushed his cock into her tight opening.

"Fuck!" they both moaned when finally joined together.

Elena's heals were digging into Damon's back as he fucked her against the door, but he didn't mind. He liked the pain/pleasure feeling he got from their coupling. Damon and Elena started duelling for dominance of a kiss as their lower bodies never once skipped a beat. The way their hips meant in the middle had Damon's flesh rubbing against Elena's clit making delicious friction. Their kiss drowning out eachothers mutual moans, which was good since kids had started to slowly arrive to Mystic Falls High. Damon could feel his release creeping up on him so he dove in faster and faster pulling her hair because he knew that drover her wild. With only a couple more thrusts Elena's walls tightened around Damons dick, and she was sent spiralling into an intense orgasm, Damon followed right behind her. After they came down from the high of their orgasms they put the rest of their clothes on and quickly kissed. Elena opened the door a crack, happy that no one was around and walked out followed by Damon.

"See you in class ." Damon said with a wink.

"See you in class ." Elena said sweetly.

Although Damon should've felt a bit weirder about just having a student/teacher affair in a janitors closet he couldn't bring himself to care. He had just had the best orgasm of his life. He couldn't fuck up what he and his student Elena Gilbert had. It was to amazing. Too perfect. Too hot, just like her.. 'Fuck.' he thought as he looked down and noticed himself hardening in the middle of an empty school hall-way thinking about his sexy student. 'I'm fucked, but it's soo worth it.' Damon thought when he made it back to his classroom with 10 minutes left till school began.


	3. Chapter 3- Club Interactions Part 1

_**Club Interaction Part 1**_

_**This chapter isn't really a Student/Teacher thing yet. You will see where that comes in in part 2..trust me.**_

_**As always enjoy, and leave a review with what you want to see happen next with the sexy Student/Teacher thing they got going on.**_

_**Sadly I own nothing but this plot ideaa :(**_

_**Also thanks to everyone who has followed/favorited this story and me!**_

_**Enjoy**_

Elena entered the club with her best friend Caroline, using their fake I.D's. Caroline had dragged her to the opening of 'Mystic Getaway' in order to help get Elena over her ex. It had been three months since tehir dramatic and final break-up, and Elena had yet to find a 'Re-Bound', and this was the perfect place for her to find a re-bound guy.

"I'll have a bourbon on the rocks." Damon said to the average looking blonde bartender

After a moment of ogling she replied with a wink "Coming right up sir."

As Damon scanned the large club area he wasn't impressed with the women. Half were cougars looking for their next victom, he sure as hell didn't want that. The other half were trying too hard to look & be slutty, they also had the im on drugs pornstar look, though he couldn't really complain it was a club after-all.

When the bartender came back with his drink he took a big gulp thinking he'd need it. When he looked up towards the doors he noticed the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She had curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and she was wearing a black dress that came about mid-thigh with black stilettos. She wasn't slutty looking though, there was something innocent yet totally sexy about her. He just hoped she came up to the bar so he could talk to her, hell maybe even find somewhere dark and fuck her till she can't see straight. With that in mind he finished his drink and watched her from the corner of his eyes make her way towards the bar.

Elena had been here less then five minutes and she already had a headache from the obnoxious music, and she felt dirty from all the sweaty people grinding around her. To make matters worse Caroline had already ditched her for some older frat boy. Things were going great. Not.

She made her way to the bar fully intent to get wasted, even though she had the 'First Day' of school to look forward to tomorrow. Elena had been waiting for what seemed like ten minutes for the damn blonde bartender to serve her, when she felt the presence of someone next to her.

When Elena looked to see who the fucker was that chose to sit by her, when she saw what the 'fucker' looked like she was stunned. The man looked to be around 24, he had amazing blueish-gray eyes that took her breath away, he was dressed in all black much like herself. His choice of color ware made his eyes pop even more. The last thing she noticed was that he had the sexiest black hair, it was messy, but yet a clean messy. He was truly stunning. She got immensely turned on when she heard his sexy voice whisper,

"Looks like our bartender is a little gender biased on who she serves."

He had a sexy voice she got chills. 'Shit.' she thought.

When she finally found her voice she said,

"Yeah i've noticed. I was about ready to reach into the bar and grab myself my own fucking drink."

He smirked at the intensity in her voice & words.

"Well what do you want to drink misses fiesty?"

She bent forward and whispered into his ear, " . ."

When she made eye contact with him she could tell he was surprised by her sudden salty words. Hell so was she! For some reason being by him brought out her inner sex.

When she heard a fun, sexy upbeat song she said,

"Actually... i'm going to dance, are you coming with?"

Damon knew from the moment he saw her that he would never be able to say no to her. And with that in mind he followed her to an empty spot on the dance floor. She immediately put her arms around his neck, as he put his hands on her hips, when her hips started swaying side to side.

"I'm Elena by the way."

"Thats a beautiful name Elena, my name is Damon."

A few songs later Elena had her back, and plump ass up against Damon's hard chest, and now hardening dick. They had been grinding for a while now, both loving the way their bodies seemed to fit together. Both needing more skin to skin contact though.

"How about we take this 'dance' into the bathroom, or someplace dark." Damon suggested

"Lets go into the bathroom, you lead the way."

Once inside the bathroom Damon quickly locked the door after checking to make sure no one else was in the facility. Damon roughly backed Elena against the door and started kisssing her. The kiss was intoxicating as their tongues danced around eacher, fighting for dominanace. Needing a breath Damon pulled back, took a breath, and started attacking her neck with kisses. Elena's head fell back to give Damon more room to work on her neck, kissing, nibbling, and sucking on all the ight places. Damon could feel himself getting evn more hard hearing her soft moans.

Damon pulled back moments later needing breath again. He was now painfully hard, and by the way Elena had been grinding her core into his leg moments earlier he knew she was aroused and wanting the same as him.

"I want you in me now Damon." Elena mumbled a little out of breath from his recent attacks on her neck. Seeing his brief hesitation she added, "And im on the pill so we're good."

A few kisses, and minutes later Damon was pantless, and thankful for his decision to not wear boxer briefs that night. He had Elena's panties off and her arms and legs were wrapped around his neck and waist. He quickly reached between her legs and tested her wetness with his fingers, feeling she was ready for him he brought his fingers up to his mouth, and sucked her juices off before grabbing his dick and moving it it to her entrance and pushed into her wet tight pussy.

They both moaned at the feeling of finally being joined together so intimately. When she started moving her hips forward he took it has his sign to start moving. Knowing he had to make this quick he started rapidly thrusting into her core. Both were happy that their screams would be covered by the loued music from the club. Feeling his release closing in on him he reached between their slick bodies and started rubbing small circles on her clit with his thumb. This had made her even more wet around his cock, and she started moaning louder. His efforts paid off when he felt her walls tighten around him when she came. Soon after he shot his hot load deep into her womb. When her breathing had returned to normal he placed her back on the ground before putting his pants back on.

Once they made their way out of the bathroom he stated,

"I want to do that again."

"What about tomorrow?" Elena asked

"I have school." Damon replied quickly

"Ohh yea me too. How about after like at 4..meet me at the Grill, we can have another quickie in a bathroom."

"Sounds good to me. Can I have your number miss Elena?" he asked hopefully

"Maybe Tomorrow after our rendezvous." she said witha wink

"Ohh you'll see me sexy."

Before anymore words were exchanged Caroline came explaining they needed to leave now. The two said their good-byes and Elena left, leaving Damon waiting until tomorrow when he could see, and feel the sexy goddess again.

_**Hope you enjoyed part 1! leave me a suggestion for another one-shot.**_


	4. Chapter 4- Club Interactions Part 2

**Club Rebound**

**Part 2**

**Hey guys sorry for taking such a long time updating. I was on a Mother-Daughter mini vacation weekend.**

**Also thanks again for all the people who have favorited this story, are following this story, or have left me a review.**

**As always leave me a review with what you'd like to see next.(:**

**Enjoy!**

Both Damon and Elena went home thinking about each other and their hot bathroom 'Get Together', they fell asleep replaying the hook-up in their minds, and both woke up excited for four o'clock when they were planned to meet at the Grille.

Damon arrived to his first day of work, at Mystic Falls High. He was excited and nervous to see what the day and students would bring. Though he was more excited about seeing Elena again. Little did he know that he'd see Elena way before 4 came around.

Elena was happy she only had one more class before lunch, because lunch meant only a little while until she saw the sexy hunk from the club last night. Damon. She was also happy that the class was History, it had been her favorite subject since she was little, and she heard the new teacher was good-looking. She didn't care though. She was sure Damon was hotter. When she walked in the room, and saw who was she stood open-mouthed in the doorway and gasped.

Damon was reviewing his lesson plans, this was his honors history class, and that's when he heard a small gasp coming from the doorway. He looked up and almost couldn't believe what he saw. Elena, wait what was she doing here with books in her hands...And thats when he realized she was one of **his** students. How could he have already slept with on of **his** students!? Then he remembered her words from last night,

_**(Flashback)**_

"What about tomorrow?" Elena asked

"I have school." Damon replied quickly

"Yea me too..."

_**(End Of Flashback)**_

He just thought that meant she was a teacher too, she didn't look that young, hell looking at her now she sure as fuck didn't look like a student. She was dressed in an olive-green low-cut v-neck dress that came mid-thigh, paired with black ankle boot high heels, which made her look more like a 21 year-old sex goddess then a 18-year-old high school student.

Then the bell rang signalling the beginning of class knocking them both out of their thoughts.

As history class progressed all Elena could think about is how she had managed to meet and be attracted to the only teacher that was in the club. Granted she found the whole teacher thing very sexy, especially when she'd look up and see those sparkling blue eyes looking into hers. She couldn't deny the butterflies she got when he had called her name for attendance either. When class was over, and all the other students left for lunch she was going to talk to Damon and see where he stood with this whole situation, and then hopefully they could sneak into a janitor's closet and get busy. It all depended on how he felt.

He couldn't stop staring at her. She was beautiful, even though he shouldn't look at her too much right in the middle of his class. Maybe since they hooked up before she was _**'officially'**_ his student everything would be fine. She hadn't looked up at him all class, and he was beginning to worry that she wouldn't like him anymore since he was her teacher. When she looked up at him with those sparkling brown eyes he felt sparks and started to think that maybe there was still hope with them, and that she was okay with everything, At least he hoped. He would hate not to touch her, be inside of her, and god for bid she get a highschool jock boyfriend Damon knew he'd fail the kid just outta jealousy. All those thoughts scared Damon. He hadn't felt this way about a girl in a while, and he had only just fucking meant her yesterday! He didn't even have her number yet.

_**(Flashback)**_

"...can I have your number Miss Elena?"

"Maybe tomorrow after our rendezvous."

_**(End Of Flashback)**_

He hoped they were still on for Four at the Grille. Or maybe they could start early, and she could be his lunch. 'Mhmm what a lunch that would be .' he thought. He couldn't wait untill these other reject student were out and he could have Elena to himself...of course is she still wanted him.

Once all the students left the classroom Elena got out of her desk and walked up to Damon's desk.

"So you're a teacher." Elena stated

"And you're my student."

"Do you feel weird about 'us' now Damon?"

"Honestly, no. I feel so wrong saying this but I think it's hot that I'm gonna fuck the hottest, most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and she just happens to be my student. Which in its own respect is pretty hot and kinky. I mean I know that's wrong, but we fucked before you were _**officially**_ my student ."

Elena thought about what he said. She couldn't deny that what he said was true, they did fuck before he was **_officially_** her teacher, but did that make whatever they had okay? She'd think about that later, for now she was too excited that he still wanted to be with her even though she was his student.

"So, what should we do now ?" Elena asked

Damon took several steps forward until he was millimeters away from her pink lush lips.

"First I'm going to do what I've wanted to do ever since I saw you in this sexy dress."

He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Damon had one hand behind her neck, and the other on her hip bone pulling her closer to his body. He swiped his tongue on her lower lip asking for admission into her mouth, she opened her mouth slightly granting him access to her mouth, he slid his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss.

As their tongues duelled Elena wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his face and body even closer.

Damon pulled away quickly when he noticed the door was open, he'd been to distracted by her body close to him to notice and shut the door.

"I should probably shut the door before some teenage pervert gets the show of a lifetime." Damon said shutting the door.

"And what show would that be?" Elena asked innocently.

"Mhmm just wait and see hunny. Well actually the word 'feel' fits better than 'see'." Damon said suggestively

After he said those words he looked into Elena's eyes making sure she knew, and was okay with what was going to happen next. When he saw lust taking over her eyes he knew she was more than okay with everything. He then roughly brushed her lips with his kissing her with all he had. Damon picked Elena up by her ass and carried her to his desk, and placed her on it after he brushed everything else off of it.

He hiked her dress up to her hips. Noticing she wasn't wearing any panties she spread her lower lips apart and started rubbing lazy circles on her clit.

"Your so wet for me Elena." Damon groaned and dropped on his knees in front of her dripping pussy.

Elena replied with a heat filled whimper.

All of a sudden Damon dropped his head and attached his mouth to her clit sucking furiously. Elena had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out in pleasure. After a few glorious minutes he pulled back saying,

"Mhmm your juices taste like the sweetest honey."

With that he went back to work on her clit and slit, before plunging two fingers into her wet core.

Elena placed one hand on the edge of Damon's desk so she had something to hold onto, while her other hand was tightly gripping onto Damon's raven locks to keep him in place has she rode his fingers, and face. She was so close just a few more licks and she'd cum violently.

Damon knew she was close, hell he was a close himself. To prevent himself from jizzing in his pants like a teenage boy he pulled back and stood up. She immediately began to scowl and protest, until she saw he was taking off his pants. He had to admit she looked so sexy when she was sexually frustrated and pissed. He quickly got rid of his pants and boxers and moved Elena to the edge of the desk closer to his massive erection. When he had her positioned right, he plunged into her and kissed her covering their mutual moans, so people walking in the halls didn't hear moans and screaming, and come in to find them in their current position.

Elena still had her hands on the edge of his desk holding on for dear life just enjoying the pleasure this man could give with his dick.

Damon's hands were gripping Elena's waist as he pounded into her time after time. She was so fucking tight it was amazing. They'd only been fucking for five minutes and he could already feel his balls tightening due to his upcoming release. He felt like he was a teenage boy having sex for the first time. No girl had ever turned him on this much. He knew he could never get enough of this incredibly sexy 18 year-old. At this moment he didn't care about loosing his job anymore, being with Elena was way more important and enjoyable.

Damon started playing with Elena's clit, and sucking on her neck intent on making her cum first. When she started frantically thrusting against Damon he knew she was close, and he thrust into her harder and faster. Elena's pussy juices gushed around Damon's dick has she came, and he followed her into a mind-blowing orgasm right after her.

Damon continued to slowly thrust into her prolonging their orgasms.

Once they both recovered Damon helped Elena off of his desk,and put his pants back on glancing up at the clock and noticing they had three minutes before lunch was over. Perfect timing.

"Are we still meeting at the Grille at Four?" Elena asked

"Yea and we should probably talk about what we are going to do about this whole thing." Damon answered

"Yeah I agree. See you then. Bye Damon Salvatore."

"Good-bye beautiful."

He had to keep this _**Student/Teacher**_ relationship going. It felt too good to stop. He just hoped she felt the same.

She hoped he'd want to continue their fucked up odd _**Teacher/Student**_thing they had going on.

Thanks For Reading! Please be amazing and leave a Review.(:


	5. Chapter 5-Under Desk Fun

_**Under Desk Fun**_

**Hey guys sorry for the late update. I've lost my muse lately.**

**This is the last idea I have for the story right now, so if you want more One-Shots please leave me a review, or message me if you have any Student/Teacher ideas..Elena can also be the teacher for a switch up..just let me know.**

**Thank you all for reading this!**

**Enjoy**

Damon was sitting at his desk trying to focus on anything other than what Elena was doing to him right now. He needed to start grading semester exam papers, but it was hard to do that when he had a constantly horny student girlfriend. Hell he was usually the more 'persistent' of the two. Damon had only agreed to the idea of Elena sucking his dick under the desk because she promised him he'd be able to grade some papers before he couldn't take it anymore, and just said 'Fuck grading.' and fucked her on his desk.

Elena had just started to slowly push Damon's above average sized dick further into her mouth when she felt him tense. At first she thought it was just him tensing up from her mouth on his jock. When she heard a voice belonging to her english teacher, Alaric, she knew he was tensing for another reason.

"You're here late Damon.' Alaric stated

"Yea, I needed a quiet peaceful place to grade the semester exams."

Elena silently giggled at his words 'Quiet peaceful place' as if it could be that way with Elena under his desk pleasuring him. Normally Elena would've stopped her ministrations on Damon if someone came in, but lately she'd been feeling more daring, wild, and plain horny. Deciding to act upon those feelings she put her mouth back around Damon's head and licked gently, causing Damon to quickly pull back, but she grabbed his dick bringing it back to her and started to slowly stroke it.

"You okay over their bud?" Alaric asked questionably

How was he supposed to answer that? Especially when the reason for his sudden jump back was right under his desk, doing unimaginably sexy,risky things to his newly hardening dick. Fuck that little minx. 'I will get her back!' he thought.

"Umm yea I'm fine, my phone vibrated surprising me. Sorry what is it that you wanted?" Damon asked trying to get to the reason his co-worker was here. He wanted him out fast, so he could fuck his naughty student.

"Ohh yea, I was umm wondering if you had a pen I could borrow."

"Umm okay one second. Here." Damon said throwing the pen he had in his hand to Alaric so he didn't walk closer to his desk.

"Thanks...Okay actually my girlfriend Jenna is bothering me to find someone for her friend. Since I never

see you, or hear you talk about anyone I thought maybe you could go on a double date. Her friend is

actually pretty damn hot."

Hearing Alaric ask Damon to go out with another women made Elena pissed, and ultimately jealous. Jealousy took over her and she immediately pressed her lips back to Damon's dick and pushed his dick into her mouth licking and sucking it. Hard. Fast. When he hit the back of her throat she removed her mouth quickly before thrusting her mouth back around Damon's dick. While doing that she started frantically pumping her hand around the base of his dick.

"Ohhhhhh." Damon grunted

Elena laughed around his dick causing vibrations around his length.

Luckily Alaric took his words in a completely different way from what they were actually from.

"Ohh I'm sorry, you're not with women, your ummm for the 'Other Team' aren't you? Shit man im sorry for

just assuming you were straight." Alaric said embarrassed he had even asked about the double date thing

Damon thought "If only you knew the reason behind that 'Ohhh.' "

"Haha no Ric, I'm certainly not gay. I just have a girlfriend. And speaking of I should probably get going. I

still have to go home and change before our date tonight." Damon replied looking at the clock trying to get

Ric to leave before he burst in Elenas mouth. She was working him at a pace designed to get him off

ASAP.

"Ohh umm yea, I should go, thanks for the pen man." Alaric said glancing down awkwardly at the pen.

"No problem buddy. Bye."

"Yea see you tomorrow."

With that Alaric left the room closing the door behind him.

Damon pulled away from the desk just as he was about to cum in her mouth. He was truly about to experience

* 'Edging' * he thought. When he saw the look on Elenas face he said,

"I wanna cum in your tight wet pussy baby, not your mouth."

He pulled her on top of his lap so she was straddling him on the chair. He was happy that they had decided she be naked while playing with him under his desk.

"And you're going to ride me to our release my dear naughty girl."

Elena moved so her sex was just above his throbbing dick and sat down on him, slowly sinking down on him, enjoying the feeling of him filling her. She bit back her moan not wanting Alaric to hear her if he was still at the school. She started bouncing on him going at a pace meant to get them off quickly. They were both so close from her recent ministrations on his dick. Hell before he pulled away from her mouth she had been close to her climax just by sucking his dick. It was crazy. She moved her hips around in a circle which made him hit all the perfect spots deep in her all at once causing her to spiral into her orgasm.

Her juices gushing around him was an extraordinary feeling he would and could never get enough of, he loved it, just as he was starting to truly love her. She not only had an amazing body, but a smile that made him a smile, a laugh that made him laugh, and a personality that kept him wanting to always be around her. He didn't care that she was his student. She was his, and he was hers. He loved that.

When she thrust down on him again he finds his release and sends his seed deep into her. She rests her body against his chest, and puts her head on his shoulder. Both breathing heavily.

"That was amazing" He breaths

"I know, it always is." Elena says groggily

"Your amazing, and beautiful, and perfect Elena."

Elena looks up at him and sees love in his eyes. It the most beautiful and natural thing she has ever seen. It is so pure. 'He's amazing.' she thinks

She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his soft lips. She pulls back, and looks at him with the same look of love in her eyes.

She removes herself from is lap, and puts her clothes on.

"Good-Bye Damon." She says softly

Elena looks back at him, smiles and leaves.

When she leaves he knows that she's falling for him too by the look in her eye. It's an extraordinary feeling.

_**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it**_

*** Edging- 'Orgasm Control' It's a sexual technique which involves the**

**maintenance of a high level of sexual arousal for an extended period of time without reaching orgasm, although orgasm can be reached eventually. If orgasm is not reached after the extended period of arousal, it is referred to as erotic sexual denial. - From Wikipedia**


End file.
